An Unkindness Of Ravens: Season One
by Channy Chad and Sonny
Summary: Chad and Devon Cooper share the same father but two very different lives. Chad is the golden boy, Devon the abandoned illegitimate son Follow the heartbreak, challenges, lies and loves that erupt from the fateful new relationship between the boys


**I don't own SWAC or really anything else. I got this story from a TV Show. Also i don't own the name Kyler Alexander. I would say my cousin might own it since that is his name.**

* * *

**Episode 1 Pilot**

A car with loud music passes by a park where there are six teenage boys shooting hoops. One of the boys calls out the girl's name that was driving the car, Tawni Hart.

"Seen her webcam?" Kyler asked to no one in particular. "It's in her bedroom. I hear she's naked on it like all the time." That caught Devon's attention as he turned to look at his friend. "What? I hear things." Kyler defended himself.

"You know I saw her the other night." Devon spoke. "Yeah, she almost ran me over," Devon shrugs, "of course."

"Yeah she's pretty fine though right?" Nico asked the guys.

"She's alright." Devon acted like he didn't care but they guys new better. "Just shoot for teams, alright?" He asked getting them off topic.

Latter that night Devon made his way to his mom's small café. As he walks in he flips the sign on the door to closed. He walks up to the counter to see his mom.

"It smells good in here. Did you change your hair?" He asked his mom as he leaned against the counter.

"If by change you mean drag a brush through it, then yeah." Marry answered her son while getting some chili out of the pot for herself.

"Well it looks nice." Devon told his mom as he got some chili for himself.

"Thank you." Marry replied walking over to a table to eat.

Devon's friend Sonny comes walking around the corner reading a magazine.

"The magazine pages are sticky again, little perv." Sonny pauses to look up at her friend. "Oh hey Devon have you been reading this?" she playfully asks.

"I don't know Sonny is that the 'why do I hangout with these people?' issue? Because you're on the cover of that right?" Devon jokes.

"No actually it's the ' my best friends an idiot' issue," Sonny pauses to flip open the magazine again, " and there you are." She retorted. Devon just walks away as his mom invites Sonny to join them and she excepts the invitation.

As Devon and his mom are eating dinner with Sonny, Devon's uncle, Mark Cooper, pays a visit to the basket ball coach Marshal Pike.

"Well, well, Mark Cooper, what do you know?" Marshal greeted Mark as he walked into the office.

"How you doing Marshal?" Mark ask as he sits down. "You got a second?'

"No, I got a lot of second or haven't you heard?" Marshal was referring to most of his team being suspended for stealing a school bus.

"Oh, I've heard." Mark says pulling out a flask from his inside pocket of his coat. Coach Pike turns around and closes the blind before telling Mark he will have a little.

"A little more." Pike tells Mark as he begins to take it back. "That's good." Both the men give a short toast then start talking about something else. "I saw your little brother, Chris, today. He called me 'despicable'. He said I crush the dreams of young men." Pike speaks up.

"Is he talking about himself or Chad you think?" Mark ask referring to his other nephew.

"Both I suppose." Marshal answers. "What did you average when you played for me?" Marshal asks.

"About 5,006 beers a night." Mark jokes.

"At least you were consistent." Marshal laughs.

"Yup you got to give me that." Mark laughs along with him. Mark then turns serious. "You know Devon plays."

"Devon? Oh, Chris's other son." Marshal realizes.

"Well Mary's son. Chris is on the birth certificate but they never got married." Mark states.

"Where does he play?" Marshal asks him.

"This park down by the river."

"Oh come on, Mark. If the kid had any promise he would be in the gym with the real players."

"Like Chad you mean?" Mark said pointedly leaning forward in his chair. After a second he leans back in his chair a little more relaxed. "Come on coach take a little drive with me." Mark taunts his former coach.

By this time Devon was done eating and back at the park to play another game of basketball with his friends. Mark and Marshal watch from Mark's SUV as Devon fakes out Kyler and then makes the shot.

"You see that's what I'm talking about." Mark informs Marshal.

"Ok, let's say that I'm interested, now I'm not saying I am, but why put him through that?" Marshal asked.

"Because he should know that he's good. You know not just playground good, but good period. He could use that in his life." Mark explains.

"We all need that in our lives." Marshal tells him.

"Yeah, but we had our chance." Mark reminds him.

"So you and Mary are you…" Marshal started but got interrupted by Mark.

"Friends. You know I'm the kid's uncle and I'm in their lives. It is what it is."

"I remember when Chris told me that Mary was pregnant right after their senior year of high school. I told him he should honor his scholarship and go to college."

"I'll tell you one thing, you did Mary a favor, and Devon too, and now maybe you can do me one." Mark hopes.

Tawni was in her room listening to music not expecting that her world was going to change without her even knowing when her boyfriend Chad walked in.

"Where you wasting your time at now?" He asked referring to her dazed look.

"I didn't hear you come in." Tawni tells him.

"Imagine that." Chad jokes then walks over to her old record player. "You know nobody listens to this crap." Chad tells her as he turns Tawni's music off.

"So I waited for you tonight." Tawni says hoping to get a reason out of Chad to why he skipped out on her.

"Yeah, the guys wanted to tip a few." Chad tells her.

"And you didn't even think to let me know?" She asked

"That's why I came by. You want to come?"

"With the guys?"

"And me."

"And the guys."

"You know what Tawni I'm getting really tired of this! I came here to spend time with you!" Chad yelled getting frustrated.

"Yeah me and half the team." Tawni complained. Chad gave Tawni a 'so' look which caused Tawni to give him a look that said 'you got to be kidding me are you a complete idiot'.

"You know what; you want to be a bitch, that's cool. Just sit in your closet, listen to your crappie music, and I'll see you tomorrow." Chad went off on her.

"How about you don't see me tomorrow?" Tawni asked.

"That's fine by me. Like I don't have other options." Chad threw in her face. Tawni turns away from him. Chad takes a deep breath then mumbles something before saying, "Look, Tawni I'm sorry. It's just a lot of these guys got suspended, so it's like this stupid bonding thing. Look I wish it was just you and me, but I was hoping that you would come with me, make it a lot more bearable, okay?" Chad tries to save his ass. Tawni after hearing his speech decided to forgive him with a kiss.

The next day during a study hall period coach Pike walked into the room to see some heads pop up. "Cooper." He calls.

"What's up coach?" Chad asked.

"Not you," he points at Chad, "You." He now points at Devon. Devon gets up to leave with the coach, but Marshal had a tip for Chad before they left. "You read a book or something."

Marshal takes Devon onto the basketball court.

"Nice isn't it?" He asked Devon. "A lot of people like the gym loud. I like mine like this: Quite, clean… kind of like a church. A lot of praying done here anyway. You played ball in grade school. Why'd you quit?" Marshal asked.

"I didn't" Devon states.

"Four guys in the park. That's not exactly basketball."

"Then what do you think we are doing out there?"

"I don't know. Planning a bank job?" Marshal joked but turned serious when he saw that he hadn't penetrated the emotionless mask Devon was wearing. "Look I got an opening in my line up. Varsity. Chance of a life time. What do you say?" Marshal asked him.

"I say those people who pray here are wasting their time. God doesn't watch sports." Devon spoke his opinion then left the gym alone.

After school Devon went to the park to play basketball with his friends like always.

"So, were you going to tell us man?" Nico asked Devon

"it's nothing." Devon replies.

"Marshal ask you to play on the team and it's nothing?" Nico sounded like he thought Devon was stupid.

"It's nothing, cause I'm not playing. Not with those guys." Devon claimed.

"Devon, I've been guarding you almost every night since we were like what, 12 years old right? And I won how many games? I don't know it just seems like a waste to me, man." Nico put his own opinion out there.

"It doesn't to me. Don't you guys ever think that we might just belong here?" Devon asked.

"No, we belong here," Nico jesters to everyone besides Devon, "You've never belonged here."

"Thanks a lot, Nico. Let's just shoot for teams."

"Devon' look man, you know you are one of my best friends and nothings ever going to change that but let's face it we're not shooting for teams we're shooting to be your excuse and I am not about to be apart of that." Nico and the rest of the guys walk off leaving Devon to go home and find a package on his porch.

Devon's mom, Mary, walks through the house with a basket of freshly done laundry when she notices Devon with a basketball jersey on. Devon, shocked, turns to his mom looking for a chance to explain. "Somebody left it at the door." He tells her and all she can say is "Take it off." Then leaves.

Devon changes into a regular shirt and goes outside to sit on the steps with his mom.

"Mom are you ok?" He asked her noticing that she had a photo album in her hand.

"Yeah." Mary says smiling at her only son. "Do you know who left it?" She asks about the jersey.

"Coach Pike probably." Devon tells her. "He asked me to play today."

"Maybe you should."

"You sound like Nico. You know those guys refused to play today. Said they didn't want to be my excuse."

"How do you fell about that?"

"Honestly? I was pissed. Those guys are supposed to be my friends."

"They are your friends." Mary told her son. "Do you remember that?" Mary asked pointing to one of the many pictures in the old photo album.

"My first leather basketball. You know that was the year Nico's father told us there was no Santa Clause." Devon laughed at the old memory.

"Yeah and I tried to talk you out of it. The you said something I'll never forget. You said you felt bad for the kids that never figured it out because when they grew up and had kids of their own there wouldn't be any gifts on Christmas morning. You're a good kid, Devon, but sometimes I feel you're sitting out in your life on a count for me and I don't want that for you. My past is not your future, ok?" Mary explained to her son.

Meanwhile Chad Dylan Cooper is at his house trying to balk up for the next game when his dad, Christopher, comes in.

"What are you slinging?" His dad asks him.

"About 160." Chad responded.

"Give me that." Chris ordered his son to stop bench pressing and to let him start. Chad adds some more weight on for his father. "Your mom called. She won't be back until next week." Chris took a small break while Chad added another weight. "What do you know about Pike inviting…" Chris stated but got interrupted by Chad "Your son to play?"

"Don't call him that!" Chris yelled.

"He's got our last name dad." Chad tried to reason with his father.

"I know that we haven't spoke much about this in the past, but the fact that he shares your last name is only wishful thinking on his mothers part. We were young, summer after high school, we made a mistake."

"You made a mistake, alright. That guy's a zombie." Chad voiced his opinion about his older half brother, then calmed down a bit. "Look it's kind of screwed up, all right? People talk about it." Chad explains.

" I want you to go to this kid, encourage him not to play."

"I'm not afraid of him, dad."

"You should be. We've worked too hard to have anyone disrupting the offense, taking away shots. Anyway, it has more to do with Marshal and me than you."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story. If you want, I'll tell you someday. But for now, I want you to go to this kid and talk to him. Trust me when I say, Chad, there is a bigger picture here. Your picture. And he's not in it."

While Devon is out shooting hoops by himself Chad decides to have his friend James Conroy over.

"So your pops finally mentioned the bastard spawn?" James asks. "They say he's got game. Maybe we could use him." James continues.

"Look man I can get us to the state championship with three blind guys and a cripple, which is practically what I've got with you and what's left." Chad told him.

"Nice." James praised his friend, then noticed Chad heading towards the door. "Where are we going?" He asked

"Let's go to the part." Chad smirks knowing that's where Devon would be.

James pulls up onto the edge of the court and Chad gets out to have a word with Devon. He catches the shot that Devon makes then starts walking around him, looking at Devon like he is his pray.

"Nice shot. Think you can hit that against a double team, down by two, packed house telling you that you suck? How about just two people telling you that you suck?" Chad taunted him.

"What do you want?" Devon was annoyed by Chad's antics.

""What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean other than my girlfriend and my spot in the line up? None of us want you on the team. I don't want you, the guys don't want you, and my girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. But here's the deal. You and me, one-on-one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this. Time and place, baby. Time and place." Chad threw the ball down and left with James.

The next day after school Devon was walking home with Sonny when she brought up the events of yesterday.

"So, Chad challenged you. Are you going to play him?" Sonny asked

"I don't know. It's not like I have anything to prove." Devon responded.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't you just want to show him sometimes?" Sonny pushed on.

"I would like to show him sometimes, though, what a mistake he's made." Devon got a far off look on his face, but Sonny didn't notice and continued to talk.

""Chris?" She guessed.

"Mostly for mom… and sometimes for me." Devon went quite.

"So, Devon what are Ravens? I mean more then one?" Sonny asked bringing them back to a previous conversation they had that day.

"An unkindness." Devon answered absentmindedly.

Sonny walked the rest of the way home alone after Devon reached his Uncle Mark's shop.

"So why wouldn't you play?" Mark asked his nephew as they worked on a car together.

"I do play. Every night." Devon stated simply.

"It's not the same, Devon." Mark told him using a voice to imply what he was thinking.

"Why/ What makes it less of a game if people don't see it?" Devon was getting frustrated with him.

"I'll tell you why." Mark went on to tell Devon how he fell in love with basketball, though he himself could never play. He also told Devon how it would be a shame to hide his talent like that. Mark walks away when he hears the phone ring. Deciding to stay at the shop he sends Devon out to make the run.

Devon was surprised to find that he was sent out to do a service run on Tawni Hart's car. After a few moments of standing in silence while Devon raised her car with the tow truck He noticed a sticker on Tawni's notebook.

"That's me inside your head." Devon said getting Tawni's attention.

"What?" Tawni asked confused.

"NoFX." Devon stated simply. "That's me inside your head." Devon sang the lyrics this time. He still didn't get a reply out of her. "It's the lyrics from…" Devon was interrupted by Tawni.

"I know the song." She sounded annoyed. Tawni turns her back towards Devon as she makes a quick call to Chad.

"Chad, it's me. Listen my car broke down. You're going to have to come pick me up." Devon could hear Chad's mumbled voice on the other line. "So leave the gym. Listen it will take you ten minutes. I'm on River Road around the curve." There was another short pause indicating that Chad was talking. "Well, then it sucks to be you." Tawni was really annoyed at this point.

"Are you sure you got a ride?" Devon asked concerned. "I can wait if you want." He offered after she didn't respond to his last question.

"Yeah, that's what I want." Tawni sneered. Devon hands the clip board to her to sign. "Have your dad call me with the estimate." She said handing it back to him.

"My uncle." Devon corrected her.

"If that's your story." Tawni just didn't care anymore

"Ca I ask you a question?" Devon wondered.

"It's a free country."

"Why are you a cheerleader? No offense or anything but you are about the least cheery person I know."

While Devon is out making the run Mark gets a visit from his brother.

"Mark!" Chris shouts as he honks his horn after parking his car and started to get out.

"Hey." Mark said half-heartedly.

"How you been, big brother?" Chris asked.

"Not bad. How about you?"

"Good. Dealership's good." Chris stopped to think for a second. "I sent you some business not long ago." He added.

"Yeah, I meant to call you and thank you for that.

"Yeah, well, we're all busy, right?"

"Right."

While the two brothers talked Devon and Tawni continued to wait for her ride.

"Come on. Let me give you a ride." Devon offered her. Seeing as she didn't budge from her spot on the fallen tree he tried something else to get her to comply. "I'll let you insult me." He offered. That got Tawni up of the tree and over next to him.

"First of all you don't know me. Second of all you don't know me." Tawni was all serious which caused Devon to laugh. Tawni gave a little laugh at herself. "God, why are all guys suck jerks?" She ranted.

"Guys or Chad?" Devon quizzed her.

"Him. You."

"I don't know. We share the same father."

"Yeah. I heard that. He's kind of an ass. That must suck, having to see him around."

"For my mom. I never knew him."

"But she told you he was your dad?"

"Yeah, eventually. We use to play in junior leagues together, me and Chad."

"Basketball?" Tawni sounded like she already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah. And I loved it and I was good at it. Have you ever had something that you knew that you were better at then almost anybody else?" Devon asked her.

"Sex." Tawni replied shrugging her shoulders. Devon gave her a 'really!' look which cause Tawni to laugh at him. "Joke." She stated.

"Anyways, guys kept teasing me about, about how Chad's dad was my dad too. So I asked my mom, and she said he wasn't, but I get home and I hear her crying in her room and I knew it was true. So I never went back. And I told my mom it was because I didn't want to see his face. But it was mostly because I didn't want her to have to." Devon finished his story.

"So, why'd you just tell me all that? We don't even know each other."

"Maybe that's the point."

While Devon gives Tawni a ride Mark and Chris continue there talk.

"Chad's got a real shot here, Mark. A real future." Chris tells his older brother.

"A real future" Mark mocks his little brother. "Let me ask you something. Do you ever think about Devon's future? Do you ever think about that?" Mark wondered.

"I can't change the fact that this kid exists. If I could, I would. The truth is, I told Mary I'd take car of it. But she…" Chris stops noticing Devon's presence. Devon stares at Chris for a moment before throwing the keys at Mark and runs away. Mark just stares at his brother.

Devon goes to find his half brother, Chad, at the high school gym still, and knocks Chad's ball back at him after it went throw the hoop, with his own ball that he was caring.

"Tomorrow night, midnight, at the riverfront. But if I win, I'm going to want something else." Devon turns and walks away.

Chris walks into work the next day noticing a girl looking at a car.

"I love that car. My wife's got that car." He says as he walks past her and back to his office. He walks in to find Mary standing in his office. "I'm guessing your not car shopping." Chris joked.

"He's a boy who wants to play basketball, reluctantly. I find it horrifying and amusing that after all these years it takes something as simple as that to bring you around." Mary complained.

"I'm only thinking of the kid." Chris tried to save himself.

"You have no right to think of him, not today, or anyother day of his life. How dare you!" Mary yelled.

"Are you finished." Chris asked bored.

"I haven't even started. Since day one, we've asked nothing of you and you have delivered in fine fashion. I'll expect that to continue. If Devon decides to play, you'll do nothing. Anything else might make me angry and detract from the pleasant, cordial side you see now." Mary threatened him.

"You know, I know your son doesn't exactly fit in, but Chad is all-state. And I'm sure why you would want to humiliate your kid like that."

"You're right, Chris. I'd rather not humiliate him. You've done that enough." Mary leaves.

When Chris gets home that night he finds Chad coming out of the shower.

"Chad." Chris cried to get his sons attention.

"What's up dad?" Chad ask turning around to see his father. Chris walks up to his son and puts a finger on the nipple ring he just noticed his son had gotten.

"If I wanted a daughter, I'd adopt one." Chris told him.

"So you could abandon her, too?" Chad took a cheap shot at his dad. "Just a joke dad." He said after seeing his fathers face.

"And this bet tonight, is that a joke, too? Or would you really quit the team? Cause let's be honest, you have everything to lose here and nothing to gain." Chris lectured him.

"Sometime what you call 'everything' I call 'nothing'".

"I just think it's best if don't do this, Chad. We'll find another way." Chris begged his son to back out.

"No. Dad, I do a lot of stuff for you. Almost everything. But I'm going to do this for me." Chad tells his dad how it's going to be and then turns to walk away.

"Hi, Mr. Cooper." Tawni says as she followed Nathan out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

Across town Mary is at her café talking to Mark.

"So I would have preferred a warning shot on this one. Something to let me know what was coming with Devon." Mary told Mark.

"That's fair enough. But you should see him play, Mary. It's like poetry, you know? And he's going to be fine." Mark tells her.

"Yeah, I know. Do you ever wonder about it, Mark, how we got to this?" Mary asked.

"Hanging out in the old café, lamenting the past, Sonny listening in from behind?" Mark laughed at the last part.

"I am not listening." Sonny says as she walks by. She stops then comes back a little where they could see her again. "Okay, I was." She stopped to think real quick. "I am." Then Sonny walked on.

"Right." Mark laughs again. "I just wonder how we got here so fast." Mark went back to the previous conversation.

"I don't know. When I see Devon in high school, it al seems like a blink of an eye. But otherwise, it seems like it's been forever." Mary told him.

After finishing listening to Mark's and Mary's conversation Sonny heads up to the roof of the café where Devon is looking out towards the sky. She surprises him by turning on the lights she just put up there.

"Wow. This place looks great." Devon said taking it all in. Sonny had made them their own little miniature golf course.

"Thanks. I just finished putting up the lights. Miniature golf will never be the same." There was a short moment of silence. "Your mom is worried. She's down stairs with Mark picking throw her past." Sonny tells him.

"Do you think I'm being selfish playing Chad?" Devon asked.

"Do you?"

"A little bit. If I walked away, then my mom wouldn't be downstairs worried about it now, would she?"

"You know, I don't say things like this very often cause it sounds weird, but you're a really good guy, and I'm glad we're friends. But you and your mom worry too damn much."

Devon goes home that night and gets ready for the game against Chad at the River Court. His friends Grady and Taylor were already there.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to a historic night of basketball. I'm Grady Mitchell along with my gaming partner, Taylor Edwards, and Taylor, we're in for a treat tonight." Grady said as if he was giving a radio show.

""Who doesn't love a treat, Grady? I know I do. S'mores, ice cream, cake." Taylor listed off some of his favorite treats.

While Devon is at the court Chad is just getting ready to leave.

"So if you're not doing it for your dad, then why are you doing it?" Tawni questioned Chad.

"You wouldn't get it." Chad tells her.

"I guess not." Tawni said as if she didn't care anymore but her curiosity got the best of her. "I mean so what if this guy plays? Are you really that threatened?"

"I'm not threatened by anyone." Chad defended himself.

"Then why do it?" Tawni asked.

"To prove that I'm the best." Chad really thought that was an obvious thing.

"Okay, so, what if he wins? What does he get?" She asked as they walk out the door of Chad's house trying to change the subject.

"He gets you." Chad said annoyed still walking towards the car while Tawni had stopped in her tracks.

Back at the River Court Devon is still warming up.

"Just moments before the stroke of twelve and still no Chad Dylan Cooper." Grady announced.

"And the natives are getting restless, Grady, judging by the crowd that envelopes our booth." Taylor adds. Kyler comes walking up to then and sits beside them on the picnic table.

"You don't have a booth" Kyler informs them.

"Kyler Alexander joins us now. Kyler, you care to make a prediction?" Grad asked.

"Sure. I predict you guys will be the two biggest morons out here." Kyler jokes with them. They all turn their heads to the left when they hear the crowd explode with cheers.

"And it looks like Chad Dylan Cooper has arrived, driven by car right onto the court." Grady continues to act as a sports announcer.

"Chad!" The crowd screams as he steps out of the car.

"By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I told a few people." James explains as he walks with his friend.

"Yeah, Chad!" The crowd screams again. As Chad got in position to start the game.

"Come on, let's go, baby! Let's go, Chad!" James screams encouragement to his friend.

"Okay, folks, here we go. Fifteen by ones. Make it, take it, win by one. And you can feel the intensity in the air." Grady informed the crowd.

"You ready for this?" Chad asked Devon.

"Why not." Devon shrugged.

"It's your life."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Devon says as he shoots the ball from the three pointer line.

"A twenty-five footer rips the silk like Taylor Edwards in a size three dress." Grady said telling the people that Devon made the shot.

"Go ahead, man. I'll give you that all night." Chad told him. Devon does another job shot and makes it.

"What happened to all night?" He asked Chad.

"Is that all you got, man" If that's all you got, this is over." Chad warned him. Devon goes to make another jump shot but Chad steals the ball and goes in to make a slam dunk.

"Yeah! Alright!" Tawni cheers as Chad made the slam dunk.

"This looks to be a battle, Grady." Taylor tells his friend.

The boys continued the game with each basket making it closer to the end. The game stayed close all the way through. It was fine until Chad elbowed Devon in the mouth so he could get his shot. The crowd, even Chad's girlfriend looked on in shock.

"Yeah!" James cried out, cheering Chad on.

"No foul. Basket counts." Devon tells Chad as he wipes of the blood from his mouth then gets back into position. "Besides, you won't score again." Devon threatens him.

"The basket counts, and it's fourteen to twelve, game point for Chad. He could win it all right here." Grady informs everyone. Chad heads for the basket and jumps up to try to slam dunk it again.

"Chad for the win." Grady was nervous. Devon jumps up to meet Chad and slams his hand on the ball making it hit the backboard and fall to the ground.

"Holy crap, did you see that? Someday, men will write stories about that block. Children will be named after it. Argentinean women will weep for it." Grady was all excited. Devon in the mean time got another basket. "Devon with the basket, and he's down by one." Grady continued.

"You're down by one, man. Don't choke now." Chad tried to intimidate Devon. Devon in response took another jump shot that went in.

"Another dagger, and it's all tied up." Grady said to his pretend listeners.

"I think I'm going to puke." Taylor informed them.

"Come on, CDC! Shut him down, Chad!" James yelled from the side line.

"This is it folk. No going back now. The next basket wins it." Grady continued in his land of make-believe.

"He never mentioned you, man, not once in all these years." Chad tries to shake Devon.

"This is for my mom." Devon tells him as he takes off towards the net.

"Devon for the win." Grady yells out. Chad had Devon blocked, but lucky for Devon Chad doesn't believe in the fade-away jumper where you pretend you're going to go one way and actually turn the other way and do a jump shot.

"It's good! Devon Cooper take it fifteen to fourteen and there is bedlam and delirium and felicity for all!" Grady cheered.

Chad stars at Devon who was being surrounded by people disbelieving before walking right past his girlfriend and to the car. Devon seeing Tawni still standing there goes and talks to her.

"So what'd you bet?" Tawni asked not believing what Chad told her earlier.

"I win, Chad stays on the team." Devon tells her.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

"Because it's the last thing he wants. And anyways it's not about him."

"Tawni." Chad called. Tawni looks at him then Devon then back at Chad who was no giving her a 'are you dumb' look.

"I'll be seeing you." Devon tells her to let her know that he saw the look to and that it was ok for her to go. Tawni walks off to leave with Chad.

Chad goes home to see his dad still up and reading the paper.

"Don't worry, dad. Your dreams are sill safe." Chad says as e then goes up to his room. While on the other hand Devon goes home to find his mom waiting on the porch for a victory hug from her son. After going to his room Devon decides to check out the web cam that is in Tawni's room to find her just sitting there staring at it.

The next day when Devon Walks in a few minutes late to practice everyone stops warming up and all eyes fall on him. That night there would be no games on the River Court.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter one is up and complete. Please review!**


End file.
